


The Wedding Ship

by Fae_Eternal



Category: CryaoticMonki (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Didn't edit, Hope you enjoy, Wedding, fanfic for stream, only wrote in like 20 mins so please excuse it if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So tonight we started shipping Saku420 at Crys stream. This is just a fanfic I decided to write cause I haven't written anything in a while =/.<br/>I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Ship

It was July 30th, 2017 in a very large church. The pews were filled with people, there were so many that many people where still standing against the walls. It was a very typical wedding, a white carpet rolled down the isle, flowers on stands next to the isle. At the front of the church stood the priest and the soon to be newly-weds, Sakucherry and 420dogger.

Cry began reading from the book he held. After a couple minutes he glanced up and stared at the two people in front of him.

"I was gonna do this properly but no one wants to wait hours especially these two." He winked. "So any one object to the union of Saku and 420?" He glared just in case anyone did feel like objecting, when no one said anything he continued. "Great. So now that that's out of the way. The bride and groom will say vows."

Saku and 420 repeated the vows, exchanged rings and then Cry grinned as he said. "I now pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Saku and 420 shared a passionate kiss and then held hands walking down the isle. Rice was thrown as they stepped outside.

The wedding reception was not far from the church. There was pizza and pop tarts being served and a huge cake. They partied till the early morning before the couple eventually left for there honeymoon.

 

And that is where we conclude this tale...someone else can cover the honeymoon. ;) Though I'm sure someone already has.


End file.
